Fairy Tail Halloween: Beauty and the Beast
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Just a short Halloween fic for you!


**This is the third freaking time I've started writing this because someone kept exing out of my document! Anyway this is my new Halloween fic for you guys and I hope you like it! LevyXGajeel forever! Yes I know the title is cliché. I dressed up as mirajane for Halloween, when anyone asked I replied that I was a demon barmaid. I got double candy it was so cool. I'm sitting at the computer munching on the fruits of my labor happily. I love Reese's cups and skittles and yumminess candy. Here comes gajeel and Levy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

**Fairy Tail Halloween : Beauty and the beast**

Levy knew that Halloween was an important holiday in Fairy Tail but did it really mean she had to be shoved in a chair at Lucy's house getting her entire body dehaired and scrubbed?

Her messy aquamarine hair was in a bun, she was in an orange bathrobe with matching fuzzy slippers, her fingers and toes had ridiculous separator things between them as to not smear the Silvery yellow nail polish.

She and Gajeel were going together in corresponding costumes that actually made sense for the two of them. You guessed it, they were going as beauty and the beast.

She had a bright yellow ball gown hanging in the closet of her best friend who was currently flipping out.

It accentuated her chest and neck as it fell in an off the shoulder style. It clung to her rather large hips giving her a slightly provocative figure.

Lucy was running around Levy creating a practical tornado of eye brow puckers, face creams, hair ornaments, and random articles of make up.

She stepped back to survey her work and nodded happily, turning the swivel chair to face the salon style bathroom mirror.

Levy gasped at the appearance of her own form in the mirror, her eyes a bright hazel with surrounding yellow and gray accents with a coal black eye liner, along with soft, warm, plump, pink lips pouting on her face. Her skin was smoother than the finest silk and slightly glowing. An Iron necklace with a large high value piece of spessartine.

She blinked in surprise and giggled as Lucy tripped into her own costume.

Lucy was wearing a white strapless bunny suit with a pair of thin black stockings and a fluffy tail attached to her rear end with white kitten heels. Levy was pretty sure she was wearing it to impress a certain pink haired mage, a fact that Lucy vehemently denied with a deep blush.

She slid into the dress and examined herself in the mirror once again. The dress swished down to just above her ankles, revealing dainty feet in three inch heels. Her blue hair was braided with yellow ribbons and it fell to her shoulders a dozen small yellow designs draw lightly on her pale arms.

Lucy grappled her arm and dragged her out the door as soon as they had both put on their ankle length black cloaks with respective blue and orange accents.

They skipped arm and arm through the crowded streets, dodging children and parents alike while making their way to the guild. They knew they were going to be the last people there so why fight it?

When they reached it a hulking form was visible waiting for them outside of the door. Lucy looked knowingly at Levy and deserted her, sliding into the warm guild.

"Hey, Gajeel! Sorry I was held captive by a crazy woman," She sighed wile sliding her cloak off and hanging it on the rack out side.

That was the very moment she decided to study him. He was wearing a black suit with coat tails and a little bit of metal studding on his tie. He had morphed his hair into iron and his skin seemed to be made of iron as well but it was warm as she grabbed his pro-offered arm while he appraised her dress.

She didn't need to know about the monster nose bleed that he was holding back at the view of her exposed skin.

As they sauntered into the guild everyone was silent and watching them. The guild was all thinking how fitting they were.

First Gajeel hurt her, then he became her ally, then her friend, and now he was her beau.

She was beauty and he was truly her beast.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**Blech that was so cliché but I thought I had to do a Halloween fic for my first year. I'm going to start writing the next part of the reasoning series as soon as I post this so You'll see that fairly soon. Review me please! Ja ne!**


End file.
